


7: Nonagenarian

by LeosLust



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: It's Kamui's birthday.
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914235
Kudos: 1
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	7: Nonagenarian

_ ‘I’ve never even met a nonagenarian… to think I would live to be one is absurd… although I suppose it makes sense given the circumstances.’ _ Kamui thought to himself, as he rose from his bed on his 90th birthday. 

The head librarian had allowed him to sleep in, as they couldn’t afford to give him a full day off. She had been kind enough to also collect and drop off all the letters and cards that other employees and regulars had left at the library at his apartment so he wouldn’t have to carry them back after work. How considerate. 

As he made his way into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he mulled over the changes that had happened over the years. Even though it had been 40 years, he still wasn’t used to being a Hyur. Even though it had been 40 years, he wasn’t accustomed to his ‘new’ name. Cynebil Drage. 

Well, regardless of that, he wouldn’t have to be accustomed to either for much longer. Lea, Koh’a, and Gliommoux were due to arrive within the following week, and they were to share their last meal in their current forms together. 

As was the curse of being one of Hydaelyn’s ‘chosen’.

**Author's Note:**

> i mean we dont know how 14 is gonna end so i can just use hc's out the ass right :3c


End file.
